Taming of the Vampire
by TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: Red has a secret about himself that he keeps hidden from the world, a secret that Elizabeth Keen takes great joy in exploiting in the safety of their bedroom! The Blacklist AU. PWP Sort of set after "Arioch Cain"


Taming of the Vampire

It was just one of the many secrets that he worked to keep hidden. Granted it was one of the easier ones to keep, but he still couldn't risk it. If anyone found out that he Raymond 'Red' Reddington, the Concierge of Crime, number four on the FBI's Most Wanted List was a one hundred and fifty year old vampire who enjoyed being chained to his bedroom wall and kept at bay, he would cease to be feared.

Elizabeth Keen walked into the room, or his sanctuary as he liked to call it. Her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor, the only light was provided by the hundreds of candles scattered around the room. Red was standing near the far wall across from the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of tight leather pants. His blue eyes watching her every move. Red felt his cock harden the second he saw her. She was wearing her six inch black stilettos that never failed to show off her toned legs. The black sheer flyaway robe flowed behind her, revealing the red Victorian lace bustier with the matching garter belts. His eyes widened.

" _Oh god…no panties!"_ He felt himself starting to turn, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Good, you haven't turned yet." Liz's sultry voice washed over him, kicking his arousal up another notch.

"No Mistress, I kept myself at bay. I know how much you like watching me turn." Red replied. "But I'm damn near close."

She stopped a few feet from him and allowed her eyes to roam freely over his form. The soft red leather collar around his neck was attached directly to the wall via a heavy chain leash. The custom built chain pulley system was currently keeping his arms at his side. She was surprised when he showed her this the first time he brought her down here, surprised and impressed. The system allowed for his arms to be chained at every angle, above his head, straight out at his side, or even down at his side like they were now. The contraption was built into the wall so to the untrained eye it looked like the shackles where in the ground.

"That's my good little blood drinker." She walked closer to him and gently stroked the red leather round his neck and wrists before trailing her nails gently down his naked torso.

His muscles clenched involuntarily and he was unable to stop the growl that erupted from his throat. His eyes narrowed, he could feel his control slipping away quickly. Her hand came to rest on his belt buckle, caressing the sliver. She quickly and firmly grabbed him through his pants and crashed her mouth against his, without thinking he opened his mouth and let her tongue slid against his. She let go of him and took a step back, it took every ounce of his self-control not to strain against his bindings, she looked into his eyes and brought her hand to his cheek.

The slap echoed through the room. "Don't you dare turn." Before he could stop himself he took a step forward, his restraints halting his progress. He bared his teeth at her and her hand connected with his cheek again, this time a bit harder. "I'm warning you Red!"

He stared her down, his chest rising and falling as he tried to reign himself in, her eyes never wavered from his. Taking deep breaths, he felt himself slowly calm down, taking a step back and dropping his head to the floor.

"Forgive me Mistress, I should not have lost control like that. I am sorry." He kept his eyes on the floor, he knew she was pissed at him and he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

Liz regarded him for a moment. "I think a punishment is in order don't you Red?" She walked over to the bed, lying back against the head board she bent her legs and let them fall open, effectively opening herself up to him completely, and letting him have an unobstructed view of her glistening core.

Red tensed up, he knew what she was about to do and he did everything in his power not to break loose. His eyes followed her hand as it trailed up her body, ghosting over her cloth covered breasts before stopping at her mouth. Slowly she opened her mouth and inserted her index finger, getting it all nice and slick before doing the same to her middle finger. Satisfied, she moved her hand under her panties and started to slowly work her clit before slipping both fingers inside her wet core, her eyes never leaving his.

Watching her play was herself was absolute torture for Red, he wanted nothing more than to break his bindings and burry his face between her legs, licking and sucking at her until she came in his mouth. He pulled against the chains, he didn't care that he was slowly choking himself, he wanted to get to her. He tried to get his bearings but watching her fingers slide in and out of her center was proving to be a tactical punishment.

She knew he was close to his breaking point, his jaw was clenched tightly and his body completely ridged, shaking from restraint as he strained against the chains. She was determined to push him over the edge, not that he knew this, there was nothing she loved more than watching him turn. The way his hair became pitch black, the way his canines would elongate, the musky smell that rolled off him in waves. However it was his eyes that did it for her every time, the normal deep blue would shift to a dark amber that seemed to glow.

She worked her fingers faster, bucking against them she was close and she could see him fighting himself for control. She slipped her fingers out and quickly moved towards him, holding out her hand. He quickly captured her fingers in his mouth, moaning at the rich taste of her. He wrapped his tongue around one finger then the other, lapping up all of her essence. She pulled her fingers from his mouth.

"Had you of behaved, it would have been your tongue there instead of my fingers." She saw a flash in his eyes, he's was dangerously close she had to be careful now. She was playing with fire and loving every minute of it, and so was he.

"I know how close you are to losing control and I must say I'm very impressed that you've been able to keep a hold of yourself for this long." She dropped her hands to his belt again and started to slowly undo it. "Despite your earlier disobedience I have decided to reward you." She tugged his pants open, slipping them down his hips a bit.

She walked over to the night stand, taking a moment to decide on which one she wanted before walking back over to Red. She pulled his cock free and stroked it a few times, producing a deep growl. "I'm gonna slip this on you and then you can turn." Ever so slowly she rolled the cock-ring down his length until it was right at the base.

Red grunted as she gave him a firm squeeze before stepping back. "You can turn now Red."

Finally with permission granted he let the beast take over. His breathing came out in rapid puffs, his body trembling with relief. He shut his eyes and let out deep savage howl, his muscles tensing as he gave himself over. He felt his fangs elongate with a throb and he instinctively ran his tongue over them. His cock seemed to grow longer and thicker. He snapped his head up locking eyes with her, he immediately lunged at her only to be stopped by the restraints around his neck and wrists. After a moment he relaxed.

"Thank you Mistress." His voice made her weak in the knees. It always drooped two octaves and never failed to get her sopping wet.

"You're welcome love. Now I'm going to release you, and when I do I want you to get on that bed, on your back with your hands at your sides. " She cocked an eyebrow and walked right to him running her fingers through the hair on his chest.

"Yes Mistress." He leaned forward and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. She pulled back and fused their lips together. She invaded his mouth with her tongue running it over his fangs.

He moaned in her mouth and slid his tongue around hers. With one hand she slowly reached into her garter and pulled out a small black fob. His breathing hitched when he felt the cock-ring start to vibrate. This was new, he knew she bought them a while ago but they had never tried them out until today. Red gasped louder as she increased the speed or the ring.

"Alright big guy let's get you out of those shackles." Her hands working on the pieces of leather binding his wrists.

"And into you." He gave her a full smile when her hands faltered. She pinned him with a glare and quickly released his wrists.

"I think we'll keep the collar on this time. Lose the pants and lay on the bed." He took a moment to calm himself, the vibrations on his cock where causing him to lose focus. He shed his pants and hopped up on the bed.

He had expected her join him but was pleasantly surprised when she remained at the foot of the bed and slowly removed her robe. She got on the bed and slowly crawled up his body until she was face to face with his cock. He was rock hard against his stomach, the sight of him always made her clench her thighs. When fully erect he stretched from groin to just above his navel, he was too thick for her to wrap her hand around fully. His balls were a thing of beauty, perfectly round and wonderfully heavy in her hands. He was beautifully shaped, completely hairless and oozing pre-cum.

"Now are you gonna be a good Vampire and keep your hands to yourself or am I going to have to tie you up again?" Liz asked, the heated tone of her voice made Red's cock kick.

"I'll be good Mistress."

She smiled at him, dipping her head she ran the very tip of her tongue up his entire length from root to tip, finally enveloping the head, sucking in deep pulls, drinking down his pre-cum. Red's back arched off the bed, his hand gripping the bedsheets to keep him from shoving his fingers into her hair. He was being tortures, absolute torture this was, but the most beautiful torture there was.

"Miss-mistress…may I speak please!" His voice was stressed.

Popping him out of her mouth she replied. "I expect you to Raymond!" She dropped her head back down to his cock again, this time sucking as much of him in as she could.

"Oh dear god...mmmgahh..." He groaned loudly, his hips lifted from the bed thrusting in tandem with her mouth.

With one hand Lizzie griped the base of him firmly, just the way he liked it, the other hand reached down to cup and massages his balls. Red couldn't' get enough, he loved the feeling her hot mouth on him. His head snapped back as she increased the speed of the ring once more. The vibrations combined with the heat from her mouth was quickly pushing him towards the end.

The sting of incoherent words that came from above told Liz that Red dangerously was close, but she didn't let up. She wanted to bring him right to the edge before pulling back, increasing his pleasure to a melting point. Working her mouth up and down on him in earnest she put the cock-ring on its last sped.

"Ahh f-f-u-uck...oh god…mmmm!" His hips bucked into her mouth in short choppy thrusts, trying to reach that wonderful abyss. As Red's thrust started to become more erratic Lizzie decided it was time for him to cum. She opened her mouth and let him pump into her, she could feel the tip of him bumping the back of her throat with every thrust. Red was in ecstasy, Liz had never taken him in this far before and he knew he wouldn't last long, he yelped when she roughly grabbed his ball.

"Ahh…M-Miss…tress…fuck pl-pl-please…I'm close…so-so close…please..." She slapped his belly sharply. "Please may I cum?"

Intensifying her moves, Liz started to use her tongue more, wrapping it around the head of him every time she pulled up, and sucking hard on the way down, hollowing out her cheeks on the downward thrust. Feeling his cock twitch and swell up she pulled the cock-ring off and quickly swallowed him down, resisting the urge to gag as he slipped down her throat. She constricted her throat muscles around him and he lost it, instantly falling over the edge.

"Oh fuuuuckkk!" He roared as jet after jet of hot cum shot into her mouth. Greedily she swallowed it all, not missing a single drop. Liz looked up at him, keeping him in her mouth as he rode out his orgasm. He looked at her though clouded eyes, his fangs bared, jaw clinched, his entire body spamming.

She pulled her mouth off of him and was not at all surprised that he was still rock hard in her hand. Without warning his hand shot out and wrapped itself in her hand and hauled her up to his mouth. Red didn't care if he got in trouble for not asking permission first, he needed to kiss her. He slipped his tongue in his mouth and groaned as he tasted himself on her.

He tore his lips away from hers, resisting the urge to nip at them. "Thank you Mistress. That was amazing!"

She offered him a smile. "I'm not done with you yet fang face." She grabbed him by the collar. "I still need to be taken care of!"

The squeak that erupted from her throat as Red flipped her on her back almost made him laugh. Liz tilted her head back as his lips latched onto her pule point. "Fuck Lizzie I just wanna sink my teeth into you."

She felt so good, his whole weight baring down on her pressing her into the mattress, that she ignored his slip-up. She slipped her hand down between them and took him in her hand removing the ring from around his cock and throwing it to the side. He hissed as her delicate fingers wrapped themselves back around his hyper sensitive flesh. He brought his eyes to hers, holding her gaze for a moment. Leaning down he nuzzled her nose with his own before moving down to reattach his lips to her neck once again sucking forcefully, bringing the blood to the surface of her skin branding her as his, pulling back he smiled at his handiwork. He moved his mouth up to the spot right below her ear, softly blowing cool air on her neck on the way up causing her skin to break out in goose bumps. She was so responsive to his touch, it drove him to utter madness.

Reaching his destination, he inhaled deeply, drawing in her scent. Opening his mouth, he placed the tip of his fangs gently on Liz's and slowly started to move down dragging them along her skin. He had been dying to try this out on her and is very happy with the reaction is pulled out of her. Liz's back arched off the bed as he gently scrapped his teeth down her body.

"R-Red!" She gasped loudly. Happy with her response he continued, running his fangs down over her collar bone, over the hollow over her throat. He paused there to dip his tongue in to the sweat that had accumulated during their activities. A deep growl rose from his throat, he could taste her arousal and her own unique flavor. Pressing his fangs back to her to her skin, he moved lower to the skin between her breasts. Coming to a stop again, he pressed a light kiss to her sternum, his hands moving down to slid under her arms, up and around her shoulders pulling her into him as he devoured one breast before moving to the other.

Liz's hands quickly found their way to his head, running down over his neck to his scarred back and up again. "Oh god Red…feels so good."

Red spent a few more moments giving her twin mounds of flesh attention before resuming his travels south. Liz was in ecstasy, the feeling of Red's fangs gently scrapping her skin was setting her body on fire her arousal was so intense she knew she had be sopping wet by now.

Settling himself between her thighs, lifting them both up over his shoulders, giving him complete access to her glistening core. He turned his head to the side running his cheek against the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thing, interchanging between kisses and small nips on each thigh heightening her pleasure to an overwhelming level. Liz scraped her nails across his scalp, leaving crescent shaped marks in his neck at a particularly sharp nip. Turning his head so he looked directly at her center, he took a deep breath in through his nose letting her womanly scent envelope all of his senses.

Lizzie's unique scent always made his mouth instantly start salivating, he was dying to tastes her on his tongue. Not wanting to make either of them wait any longer, he pushed forward flattening out his tongue and taking a long slow lick of her honeyed slit. Liz almost flew off the bed, his name echoing around the room. Red laid his arm across her lower stomach to keep her pressed to the bed firmly. Lowering his tongue he repeated the movement, completely opening herself up to him. After a couple more good licks, he ran his tongue in tight circles around her clit, causing her thighs to close around his head.

Liz let out a high pitched gasp. "M-more…Red, please more."

Bringing his other hand up he slowly interested one finger into her, drawing it in and out while sucking on her clit. He felt her quiver around him and knew she was getting close. He curled his finger in a 'come hither' motion causing the tip of his finger to brush across her g-spot.

"RED!" His name fell from her lips in a screaming rendition.

Inserting another finger Red started sped up his finger, stroking in and out of her, his mouth alternating between sucking and licking her clit. Amid his fingers and his mouth Lizzie quickly came undone, her juices coated his tongue, running down his chin. Slowing his ministrations, he continued to work her through her orgasm gently bringing her down. When she settled back against the mattress, Red withdrew his fingers. Catching her eyes with his, he slowly licked his fingers clean creating another fire to flare throughout her system.

Red crawled up Liz's body claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. "How do you want it Mistress?"

Without hesitating she flipped him on his back and straddled him, she buried her hands in his chest hair giving it one good rough tug. Red grunted and thrust his hips upward at her actions, his chest was a huge turn on zone for him and Lizzie always made sure she took full advantage of it. Tired of waiting, Liz grasped Red's erection, lined herself up and quickly sank down. Red's hands flew to her waist as she settled on him.

"Oh god!" He threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"You feel so good Red." She looked down at him thought lust filled eyes. "You're so big baby."

Liz stared of slow, rocking back and forth digging her nails into his chest, her eyes boring into his. Red gripped her hips tightly, thrusting in time with her his eyes never disconnecting from hers. The slow pace was driving Red crazy, he wanted nothing more than to flip them over and drive into her until she was screaming his name, but she was in control. As if she had read his mind, she started moving faster and harder on him, she tried to keep her eyes open but failed miserably.

"Take me Red." She commanded breathlessly. She felt herself slipping out of character, and didn't give a damn. She cupped his face and brought their mouths together. "Take me hard, make me yours."

Red instantly sat up, driving into her at a faster pace. Liz grabbed the back of his head and crushed her lips to his. Their tongues darted in and out as groans were traded. Liz increased her speed, feeling the pressure building again in her lower belly. She leaned forward and buried her face in the crook of his neck, sucking at the skin she found there. Red couldn't take it anymore and quickly put Liz on her back, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. Lizzie opened her eyes and almost came at the look Red was giving her. His amber eyes were burning into her baby blues, she could see the love in them, the possessiveness, and the desire.

Red sat up on his knees, pushing her back down when she moved to sit up with him. He grabbed onto her hips, her legs coming to hook around him, the heels of her feet dug into his ass as he plunged into her over and over. Sweat roll off both of them, Red was so aggressive that Liz knew it wouldn't be long before she came again. Lizzie squeezed her walls around him, causing Red to throw his head back and moan ecstasy.

Liz knew Red was close, his thrusts started to falter and his whole body was vibrating. It wouldn't be too long before she would feel that sweet pain in her neck. She watched him as pounded into her harder, she clenched around him again and that did it. Red threw back his head and let out a passion filled roar before lunging for her neck. Lizzie came the second his fangs pierced her neck, the scream erupting from her throat as she clung to him. Red continued to pump viciously into her as he took long deep pulls from her neck.

Red pulled away from her neck, licking at the puncture wounds, he was spent but his urge to pump was still alive and Lizzie was not going to complain. He finally collapsed on top of her, trying to control his rapid heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and held him close. Finally he slid off to her side, his arm immediately wrapping around her pulling her tight to his side.

"You okay sweetheart?" Red asked after a few minutes of silence.

Liz started gently stroking his chest. "Yeah I'm fine Red." She turned her head to look up at him, watching his body return to human form. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Liz shrugged her shoulder. "Well, you were a bit more…aggressive then you usually are. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed immensely, I was just curious as to what brought that on?"

Red turned completely onto his side. She watched as his fangs slowly shrank back to their normal size, his eyes transitioning from dark amber to deep blue. Red looked at her, his eyes roaming her face.

"I almost lost you today…twice!" The emotions that played in his eyes made Liz tear up. "When I was on the phone with you, listening to the gun fire, not being able to get to you..." he faltered, his breath catching in his throat.

Liz snuggled up to him, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm right here Red. We're ok, I'm safe now." Running her hands slowly along his body, caressing everything her hands could reach. She wanted to reassure him that everything was alright, that they were here together.

He pulled her closer, trying to meld their bodies together. "And then in the hanger, watching Solomon and his men manhandle you. Watching him run his knife along your neck and the rest of your body. I wanted so badly to turn and just rip them apart, and I would have had Dembe not shown up when he did."

"I'm glad you didn't Red, and you can't let that happen." She said pulling back to meet his eyes. "Don't ever reveal yourself to anyone in order to protect me. If your secret got out…" Shaking her head quickly. Knowing if his true self was ever revealed, he'd be hunted down like an animal.

Quickly he pressed his body into her own forcing her down onto the bed so he's looming over her.

"See that's where you're wrong Elizabeth. I will always, always do whatever I feel I have to in order to protect you, to keep you safe. Even if that means revealing who I am, because without you, there is no life for me. My criminal empire is a job, that's it, but you, you are my life and the only reason…" Taking a second to compose himself. "You are everything. My everything. And I will not let anyone or anything take you away from me. Do you understand?" He asks feeling himself start to get worked up.

Quickly Lizzie started to rub her palms against his chest attempting to sooth him. "No one is going to take me away from you Red. I won't allow that."

Deflating at her words, Red laid back down beside her, pulling her close so she's laying half on top of him. Her ear pressed against his chest right over his heart, his heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful sleep. Red, feeling Lizzie in his arms warm and very much alive, found peace. He felt the tension from today leave his body, he closed his eyes and joined her in the dream world.

The End


End file.
